Love that lasts forever
by emblemoffire077
Summary: Peter has to break the news to Caspian he is leaving, and things end up turning into something more hot. After Peter leaves, Caspian tries to bring Peter back, no matter the consequences. PeterxCaspian SLASH
1. Saying Goodbye

**Author Notes: **This is my first official fic. I watched Prince Caspian and thought it was great. I saw so much potential in a PeterCaspian story. I wanted someone to post a story like that up...but no one did, so I decided to make me own SLASH fic. This fic does contain Slash and sexual scenes. If you do not like that stuff, please don't read. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy

**Saying Goodbye**

* * *

Peter sat in on a bench, contemplating what Aslan just told him and Susan. He would never see Caspain again. The thought tore him apart. He needed Caspian, he loved him. His love for him grew as they worked together. He had never liked any girls in England. He never thought that he could be gay, but he was attracted to Caspian.

The pain inside of him grew. A tear welled up in his eye. A high king doesn't cry, but yet, he was just a boy. He would do anything to stay with Caspain, but he dare not disobey Aslan. Peter has to tell Caspian he was leaving for good, but how?

* * *

A knock was heard on Caspian's door. "Come in!" He yelled. This was probably the happiest day of Caspian's life. He was king, the kingdom was saved, and he was in love...

...with **Peter**.

He admired him, even though Peter was a couple years younger. He had the maturity of a thirty year-old. He knew swords like a master. He had the wisdom of a king. Not only did he have inner beauty, but he had physical beauty. His piercing blue eyes and wavy blonde hair gave Caspian butterflies. He was physically fit, and could beat Caspian easily in a fist fight.

Caspian also had never had these feelings before. He was attracted to Susan at first, but she had no interest in him. He quickly gave up with her. She was probably in love with a nerd.

He was glad to have someone by his side like Peter. He had no experience in being a king. He didn't want to make the same mistakes his ancestors did. Peter was everything that he needed; not only for his kingdom, but for himself. He didn't know how to tell Peter he loved him. He didn't want to risk losing a friend. He deliberately made his mind not to tell Peter anything. All he need was him by his side.

Peter opened the door slowly. He was depressed, but he knew he had to tell Caspian. His eyes were a dull, and his walk was heavy. Anybody could tell that something was wrong. He sat on a chair and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Caspian inquired. He had a hint of worry in his voice, cause its very seldom you see Peter this way. Normally, Peter was a strong, never depressed man. That was how he got his title, "The Magnificent." What could possibly be wrong? What could make such a great person so...sad? Thoughts ran through Caspian's head as Peter sat in the chair perfectly silent. Peter stared at the floor. There was something very, very wrong.

The silence became unbearable. Caspian felt as if he would explode. Peter, however, finally broke the silence. "I..." Peter began, but turned away. He couldn't do this without showing weakness. What would he do? "Tell him! Get it over with!" His thought seemed to roar at him, but he couldn't listen to them. He ran out of the room and out of the castle. It was the only thing he could do. He ran as fast as he could. Hot tears streamed down his face as the pain of leaving ripped through his heart. He couldn't leave. He couldn't! But Aslan said times up. He had to listen! But he was in love...

...with **Caspian.**

He fell down on his knees and screamed. He let out all of his emotions go: Anger, sadness, hate, love...lust. He fell on his face crying. Tear slid down his cheeks and hit the dirt which he was now on. He was now someplace in the woods. He didn't care where he was. He wanted to stay! A gentle spring was next to him. He looked in the water and saw his pathetic self in front of him. His blue eyes were bloodshot and his hair was dirty and messed up. Why did he continue with this pain? Life wouldn't be worth living without Caspian. Maybe he should just end it, right here and right now. Another tear slid down and hit the water. When the ripples cleared, there stood a lion, named Aslan.

"Why do yo suffer. Will you acctually take your life over such a matter as leaving." Aslan said with his deep and understanding tone. "You are stronger than you think, Peter. You are strong enough to do the right thing."

"You don't understand! I'm..." Peter didn't want to tell. Aslan would be against a relationship with Peter and Caspian. No matter how much he tried to hold it in, he burst into tears once again. "I can't leave. Please...let me stay. Please." Peter was now literally begging Aslan on his hands and knees.

Sympathy was all that could be seen in Aslan's eyes. "I know what burdens you. It seems you have not learned everything you can learn here, however, you must leave soon. I give you one day. Spend it wisely." That didn't make Peter any happier, but at least he got a day. He washed his eyes in the spring, but felt disgusting. He took of his clothes and washed in a spring. All his troubles seemed to melt away. The water was soothing and warm. He swam around a little bit. He tried to enjoy himself, and seemed to work for the most part. When he got out, there was one problem...he had nothing to dry himself. So, even though he thought it was awkward, he thought there would be no harm in lying in the sun to dry of. He found a small area where the sun hit that was excluded from the rest of civilization. He laid there and soon, he was asleep.

About and hour and a half passed when Peter woke up. It was about six o'clock, and he was hungry. He was a little burned, but most was tan. It was getting late, and he only had one day. He got back to his clothes and walked back to the castle. He thought about how he would tell Caspian the news. Would he care if he left? When he got back, Lucy was the first to greet them. She told him everyone was very worried about him, especially Caspian.

Peter thought to himself he had better go explain things to him, but first he had to put some aloe on his body. He wasn't really red, but it stung like crazy. He scolded himself for doing such a stupid thing. By the time he was done, it was time for Supper. He decided to eat alone, due to his unstable condition. After he as done, the sun had gone down.

Moonlight lit the whole castle. The stars went out and made everything look beautiful. Everything seemed so blue. Peter knew he had to see the prince, so he gained up his poise and walked to Caspian's room with dignity. He would not show weakness. He would not show weakness! He slowly knocked on the door, and came the same response that he heard earlier in the day.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled as he embraced his friend. "Where did you go? You had me so worried! I thought something had gotten you, or kidnapped, or...I am just happy to see you!" He took Peter's hand. "Are you all right." He rubbed Peter's hands furiously as if they where wounded.

"No. I'm fine. Just went out to think about things."

"Don't ever do that again!" Caspian commanded. "You had me really worried!" I couldn't bare losing you! I lo..." He stopped himself, and just in time too. "Do you need anything? Are you thirsty? Hungry? I have bread. You don't look to good. Are you sure I'm fin-"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Peter interrupted. "I just have some bad news.

"What is it?"

The room fell silent.

"I...have to leave. Aslan says its times up. I have to listen to him."

Caspian couldn't believe what he just heard. He needed Peter by his side, to guide him. Tears ran down his cheek. "Why?" That was the only word that could escape his mouth. Peter started to cry also. "I need you. Must you go?" Peter shook his head yes. They embraced and held each other as they cried. Seconds turned into minutes. They needed to be together.

Peter broke the embrace and wiped his eyes. "Before I leave, I have to tell you that...

...**I love you.**

Caspian just stood there...shocked. He never thought the man of his dreams acctually liked him back. He was speechless, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Peter started before Caspian shoved his lips onto his mouth. It was the sweetest kiss they had ever experienced. "I love you too."

**Warning! This part contains the slash. You can skip this if you want.**

They kissed again, this time more fiercely. Caspian moaned while Peter explored his mouth with his tongue. Caspian led Peter to the bed as Peter continued to invade Caspain's mouth. They stopped for a second for oxygen, then met again. Peter laid on top of Caspian on the bed. Peter started laying kisses down Caspian's neck while he unbuttoned Caspian's shirt. Caspian moaned as his bare chest was revealed. Peter stopped to take his own shirt of, revealing his toned body. Caspian admired it greatly. They kissed some more with their bodies flush against each other. The feeling of skin on skin was unexplainable.

Peter licked, kissed, and sucked his was down to Caspian's right nipple. Caspian moaned again as Peter's skillful tongue circled around his nipple. It felt so good! Peter moved to the left nipple and did the same as he did the right. After he was done, he moved downward, kissing Caspian's toned and tanned abs. Peter worked on Caspian's pants as kept on going lower and lower. "Hurry!" Caspian moaned. He wanted this. He needed this.

Caspian's pants soon were of. Peter slowly took of his boxers, revealing Caspian's thick and dark cock. Peter started slowly, licking the head playfully. "Oh! Peter!" Caspian moaned. He had never felt anything like this before. Peter soon started getting more aggressive, taking him whole. "Oh God!" Caspian yelled as he was reaching his climax. Peter just worked harder and harder. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Caspian yelled. It felt too good. Peter was now using his tongue and mouth, giving his all for Caspian. "Oh! AHH!" Caspian screamed out as his seed spilled into mouth. Peter drank it in, but didn't stop. He continued to suck, making Caspian scream louder and louder. All you could here was Caspian yelling Peter's name.

Peter gave in to Caspian's screams and stopped. He moved back up to Caspian's mouth so he could taste his own seed. Caspian enjoyed the taste as he shoved his tongue around Peters mouth. They broke the kiss, and Peter looked him right in the eyes. "Are you ready?" Caspian shook his head yes. "I need you. Make me yours." Peter turned Caspian around and got into position. Peter hesitated; he didn't want to hurt Caspian. He entered slowly, moaning loudly. Peter had never done this before, and it felt amazing. The best thing he had ever felt. However, Caspian's moans made Peter stop. Caspian's moans were of pain, not of pleasure. "What are you doing!?" Caspian asked loudly. "I don't want to hurt you.' Peter said in a gentler tone. "You will hurt me more if you don't! Please! Make me yours!...

...**I love you!**"

Peter reentered started very slowly. "Faster!" Caspian commanded. Peter obeyed went faster and faster. The pleasure was unbearable. Peter moaned louder as he went back and forth. "Oh God!" He moaned as things felt better and better. "Yes!" Peter's stomach cringed and his cock felt as if it were to explode. Caspian's moans were much more louder though. You couldn't even hear Peter with Caspian screaming out in pleasure. "Its coming!" Peter warned. "Ah! oh! Oh! OH! AH!!" Peter screamed as his seed burst into Caspian.

He felt alive. More alive than he had ever felt before. "I love you." Caspian turned around and Peter fell on Him. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**Its safe now. You can continue.**

The next morning, they awoke in each others arms. The stayed like that for a little while, talking and laughing about the times the spent together. They were strangely...happy. Why? They had gotten what they needed...each other. They were bonded. They were together. They were meant for each other, but they were about to ripped apart, never to see each other again.

Later that day, Caspian got everyone assembled. Aslan explained that any Telmarines that wanted to stay could, but any others who wanted to leave could go back to earth. The four Pevensies had no choice though. After saying goodbye, they walked into the tree. Before Peter walked in, he looked back at Caspian. He shed one tear and continued in. They would never see each other again...or so they thought.

**Authors Notes:** I thought that this was only going to be a oneshot, but I had an idea of continuing it. Tell me what you think! Please Review!**  
**


	2. After Love, Peter's side

**Authors Notes**: This is mainly back story, but part of the story none-the-less. Enjoy and tell me what you think. This first part under here is Peter writing. In what? You'll just have to wait and see. Also, a warning. All flashbacks are graphic, so if you don't like violence or slash, just skip those parts.

* * *

_Love...the most beautiful, __but most painful thing to experience. It is very rare that you find a **love that lasts forever**. I had found that love, but if I wasn't so stupid and waited...__waited to be with him again, I would have been fine. Nothing never can separate true love. I should have known that. I tell you the truth; love must be patient. In other words, you must wait for it! Even if it takes years, or a lifetime, you will sometime meet, for with true love...forever is not enough._

* * *

**After love...Peter's side of the story  
**

Peter sat on his bed, feeling dead...more dead than he had ever felt in his whole life. Ever since Caspian, things went down hill for him mentally. He failed college and now had a job in fixing cars. It was the best he got. He pretty much lost all contact with his family, and he almost committed suicide many times. After his sister, Lucy, found out about this, she called the suicide hotline. They got him a case worker named Lauren. Today was the day he was to meet her. She was a cheerful twenty-seven year old with blonde hair and rosy cheeks. She had to evaluate what he told her and get him the proper help.

"Hi! I'm Lauren. It's nice to meet you. I am your new case worker." She said cheerfully "What's your name?" She had a mild southern accent and a happy voice. Peter sat down and avoided all eye contact. "Peter." He said quickly and shyly. He didn't want to be here, but he had to come. "Look," She said with a smile. "I know that you probably don't want to be here, and you probably wish you were at your apartment, but I want to get to know you. I want to help you." She took her hand and placed it on Peter's chin. "Put that chin up. You'll be fine, whatever your problem." She raised his head up.

"So, how are you?" She said as she took out her clipboard. "Not very well." Lauren stared at him blankly. "You are a handsome and strong man. I can tell your smart. Why do you feel 'not very well'?" Peter sighed. He had never opened up to anybody, but Lauren seemed she would understand. "First I want to get this out of the way. I am attracted to men." Lauren nodded her head. "That is perfectly fine with me." She was then probably the only one who could understand. "Tell me an overview of the last year." Peter gulped. He knew he couldn't tell her everything without bursting into tears. "Well, if you want to understand this year, you'll have to know about the two years before that."

"Take your time." Lauren said softly.

"Three years ago, I fell madly in love with a man named Caspian, but I had to leave. I have never seen him since."

"Why did you have to leave?" Lauren asked. "Its...complicated." Peter answered.

"Anyways, I was so torn apart that I was just passing with C's in my first year of college. During that time, my best friend found out I was gay and beat the pulp out of me. He also spread the news to the whole school. When I returned from the hospital, everyone knew. I thought I could trust him...he was my best friend...

FLASH BACK

_"Why are you always so distant when it comes to us talking about girls. It's like you never want a girlfriend! Are you even human?" Eric joked as he playfully punched Peter on the shoulder. "Who do you like? You can tell me... promise I wont tell anyone!" Peter sighed. Could he trust him. Yea..he could. He had never broken his trust before. "Alight...this may seem a little strange, but...I like you." Eric stopped breathing for three seconds and then busted out laughing. "Come on Peter! Quit playin. Who do you really like?" Peter chuckled and just repeated what he said. "I like...you." Eric could tell Peter was being serious. "Seriously?" Eric asked. Peter shook his head yes. "Oh my God? Really?" Eric came inches away from Peter's mouth. "I love you too." He said as he opened his mouth to meet Peters. Peter opened his too. They were so close to kissing until..._

..._SMACK! Peter fell to the ground as his friend kicked him in the stomach. "You queer! How could you! You stupid, idiotic queer! I can't believe you thought that I would love you back! Get out of this dorm room! Out of this college! Just get out!" Tears streamed down Peters face. "GET OUT!" Eric screamed as he kicked him again and again. Peter screamed out in pain. Peter started to crawl to the door, but Eric caught him and kicked him again. He picked Peter up and punched him. He pinned Peter up against a wall and started punching and punching him back and forth on his face. Peters face was bleeding badly. Three other college students pulled Jason away from the now unconscious Peter. "Quit it Eric! What the heck was that?"_

_"He tried to kiss me...he wanted me! He's a freakin queer!" The other students first were shocked, but then realized it was probably true. No one has ever seen Peter with a girl before. One laughed while the other two shook there heads. They left Peter there, bleeding to death. A kind student found him and called 911. He was nursed back to health after healing from multiple injuries. When he got back to school, everyone seemed to hate him. No one wanted a queer to be with them.  
_

END FLASH BACK

...but it seems EVERYONE I TRUST BETRAYS ME!" Lauren showed a little concern, wrote something on her clipboard, and calmly stated, "You can trust me. I promise I will never stab you in the back." She put a hand on his shoulder. "There are some good men in this world. Finding the right one is the tricky part. Trust me, I know. I believe you will make the right choice." That comforted Peter. He wiped the tears out of his eye continued.

"After all of that took place, I started failing school. Everyone hated me! The professors were even more strict on me. It was as if I was an outcast. I was met with bitter insults and glares all around. I quickly learned if you weren't straight, you weren't accepted. Life became a struggle. Everyday I was on the brink of suicide."

"When was the last time you had these thought?" She asked with sympathy. The thing which was different about Lauren was that she seemed to listen and understand. She didn't care he was gay, she just wanted to help.

"Its an everyday thing now. Today I had a knife to my chest. I just can't bare to hurt my sister."

Lauren looked worried. She jotted some things down on her clipboard as asked, "Your sister? Tell me about her."

"I have two, acctually. Lucy and Susan, and I have a brother named Edmund. Lucy is 15, Ed is 18, and Susan is 21. I haven't seen them in two years now. Are father died in a war, so I was the father to Lucy, but she is old enough to take care of herself now."

Lauren nodded. "Just because she is 15 doesn't mean she doesn't need someone to father her. That is the time, in fact, when she needs a father the most." Peter didn't know what to say. He was quilty in that area. "So after you left college, what happened?"

"I went on to be a journalist. I got lucky in my interview and got the job. I guess I was a good enough writer to make it in, but i guess it was only because I could write. I enjoyed my work there. My boss, Jerry, always seemed, however, to eye me suspiciously. One day I just got fed up with his staring and asked him why he kept staring. He made me come to his office and..." Tears rolled down Peter's face.

FLASH BACK

_"Your a good looking boy, Peter. Why don't I ever see you with any women?" His boss asked. Peter got all nervous. He didn't want to get fired. He remembered what happened in college. "I...just don't...um...publicize that I have a girlfriend." His boss, who was in his late twenties, shook his head and chuckled. "Peter, I can read you like a book. I know your not straight." Peter gulped. How did he know? He never really knew his boss and never talked with him. Why was this happening? "Please don't tell any one. Please! I just...you don't understand." His boss chuckled again. "Oh no. I understand fully." _

_His boss took him and shoved his lips onto his. Peter didn't want this...but he did. Peter kissed back...and soon Peter's shirt was of, then his pants...and soon, he was having full-fledged sex with his boss. They were two men sucking each other. It didn't feel right...but it felt to good. Soon Peter was on his boss, inserting himself. "Yes! Oh God!" His boss yelled. "Shh! They will hear." Peter warned as he continued up and down. It was too late though. Someone was at the door, knocking. "His boss smirked and started screaming. "NO! NO! GET OF ME! AH! HELP!" _

_Peter stopped, but the door came bursting open as Peter was taken off of his boss. "What happened here?" A gruff security guard demanded. "He tried to rape me!" Peter's heart began to rush. "What!? I did not! You would have heard him!" Peter had not done anything to question his integrity, but he was on top. "He gagged me and tied my hands!" He said as he faked crying and showed his hands that were just recently tied. The guard picked up Peter and dragged hi away. "Why?" Peter yelled as he was hauled to his doom._

END FLASH BACK

"We started to make love, but in the middle of it he tied his hands and started screaming for help. He claimed he raped me. I guess the judge could see I wasn't guilty, so he had me serve a five year term. I was paroled after my first two and a half years. At that time, I had a criminal record at 19 years old."

Lauren was left speechless. This 23 year old had gone through a lot. She wrote more on her clipboard. No wonder he had suicidal thoughts; he was abused everywhere.

"That is just the beginning of my story. After I got out of jail, I started working with cars. I have been fired eight times only for being gay. I have been raped twice by some employees in two different places after finding out I was gay. I have had to move from my apartment five times. I have finally found a place where I am cool with my boss and other employees. After I got settled into my new job, things got much better. I was treated..equal. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

I got a new I met someone named Jason. He was charming and seemed to love me. One night he professed his love for me. That was one of the most beautiful moments of my life. On out first date...that night..." Peter out of nowhere broke out crying. They were uncontrollable sobs.

FLASH BACK

_"Ah Peter! Yes! God, yes!!" Jason shouted he humped Peter. "Oh God...Peter, it feels so good! AH!!" Jason was more like jumping on Peter than acctually doing it the right way. "Jason...Ah! Please..." Peter moaned as he experienced more pain then pleasure. "Mm...oh God..Peter." Jason yelled. He was giving it his all. The whole bed creaked and rocked back and forth. You could hear them scream each others names out. Peter knew he would definitely be kicked out of his apartment. They were making way to much noise, his neighbors were sure to protest. Jason had a darker body than Peter and had black hair and deep brown eyes. Jason reminded him of Caspian. Jason continued to shove himself in. For Jason, it felt amazing. Jason's chest slid up and down on Peter's back as his arms wrapped around his partner. "Oh! MM! God, Peter...Yes!" For Peter, however, this wasn't pleasurable at all. All he felt was something very large inside him. "Jason..Please...it hurts..AH!"_

_"O god, Peter...your ass...its so tight! Mmm. AH!" Jason seemed not to care. "Jason! Please! Softer...oohhh...slower!" Peter yelled. The pain was unbearable. Jason didn't respect the request. Instead he just went in further and faster. The bed sounded like it would break. People where pounding on there wall and on Peter's door to stop. Sweat covered every part of their bodies. Everything felt so hot. Grunts, moans, and screams were all that could be heard besides the creaks of the bed. "Please stop!" Peter cried out in pain. "If you care any for me, please stop!" That pain was too much. Tears rolled down Peter's face, mixing with the sweat that was already on it. "Oh...Peter! It's coming!! God...it's coming!!" Peter just screamed out Jason's name as the he felt his penis inside. It didn't feel right. Soon, however, Jason started hitting that spot. Peter moaned in pleasure as he continued to hit it over and over. "JASON!!" He screamed out in pleasure. "Peter..oh PETER...AH! Ah..." Jason screamed as his semen spilled into Peter. Peter could feel the warmth inside of him. It felt so damn good. "Thank you...Thank you..." Jason said through the pants. Peter nodded his head. Jason removed himself from Peter, and soon he was asleep._

_The next morning, Peter awoke alone and cold. "Jason?" He inquired. Was it a dream? No...it couldn't have been. Why? Peter's ass felt amazingly painful. He got up out of the bed and limped over to a note on the table. Every sentence was joined with a tear. This is what it said:_

_Dear gullible bastard,  
You shouldn't fall for these tricks so easily. You should  
have known better. You couldn't tell that all I wanted  
was sex? I didn't love you. The only thing I liked was  
your body tone and ass. The blonde hair and blue eyes  
make you pretty, but men do not look for pretty, we_  
_look for rough. You are a real softy. You will never find  
a good man like that. Learn from what I tell you._

_ Your "love,"  
Jason_

END FLASH BACK

"He just wanted sex...he didn't loved." He said through the sobs. "The sad part is that I loved him back...I really did." Lauren got out of her seat and hugged Peter. All he did was cry on her shoulder. He was a very emotionally unstable boy. "It was only two weeks ago. He reminded me of Caspian. I thought he loved me." He said through the sobs. Lauren held him for a while. He just sobbed and cried. After about 1o minutes straight, he stopped. "You'll be fine, Peter. How has the last two weeks gone?" Lauren asked still holding him. "Living hell. I can't stand life and more." She rubbed his back as he still sobbed.

After they separated from hug, Lauren wrote some more things on her clipboard. "Alright, after evaluating your condition, I will schedule you to see a therapist, Ms. Linda Eastridge, every other Tuesday. Every Thursday you'll get some counseling at Doctor Carmen's, and one Saturday every month, you'll be going to a group of rape victims and talk things over there. You will see me every other Wednesday to report how things are going, Ok? Does this conflict with any schedule of yours?" Peter shook his head no. "Good. I will arrange times for you. I will be seeing you in two weeks. If you ever need to give me a call, here is my card." She handed him a card and gave him another hug. "I'll pray that things get better." Peter thanked her and gave her another hug. While they were still embraced, her cell phone went off. "Oh, this is the crisis line. Gotta answer...Hello?"

"Oh God please help me! He's coming towards me. He is going to rape me!!" The girl sounded as if she was dying. "Calm down. Can you get out of the room." Lauren asked urgently.

"No! He's in here...he's coming towards me!! Help!! AH!! Tell my brother and sister, Edmund and Lucy, I love them." Peter totally went into shock. Susan? He ran up to Lauren and snagged the phone from her. "Susan! This Peter, your brother! Get out of there, now! If you could stand up to Miraz and Jadis, you can stand up to him!" He shouted into the phone. "Peter! I'm not strong enough. Ah! Hes-" She was soon cut of by the phone dropping. You could still hear her screaming. "Where are you!?" Peter yelled. "52nd street on Belcher!" She screamed. "I'm close." He whispered to himself. Peter ran for the door. Lauren snagged his shirt. "Stop! You don't know what your doing!" Peter pushed her hand away and ran down the stairs. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he jumped down three steps at a time.

He ran out into the and kicked someone of their Mo-Ped. He hopped on and drove fast in between cars and running red lights. He had to get there. He turned the corner of 52nd street. He stopped the engine to see if he could hear screaming. Sure enough, he could her. He buzzed down to the house and slid of the mo-ped. He picked up a rather large stick and kicked the door open. There then he saw the most horrible sight...his own sister being raped. Peter first pried the man off of Susan. He took the stick and hit him in stomach, then the head, then kicked him to the floor. He jumped on him and laid several punches on his face. He stopped in horror after seeing the intruder. "Jason?" His anger burned even more. Every punch grew more powerful. He stopped after Susan screamed stop. He looked and saw his beautiful sister bleeding and bruised. Peter took his shirt of and tore into three pieces. He applied pressure to the wounds to lessen the bleeding.

"Stop!" Jason yelled as he pulled out a gun. "Get on the ground...NOW!" Peter turned around and glared at his opponent. Police cars could be heard outside. "Go to Hell!" Jason yelled as he pulled the trigger. Peter fell to the floor, bleeding. Was this the end?

**Authors Notes**: Whoa...this turned out way longer that I expected. Just a side note, there will be no romance between Peter and Lauren. That would be sick. Caspian's POV will be coming soon. The next chapter is still gonna be covering Peter's side of the story, so just hang tight. The more reviews, the faster I update. Tell me what you think!


End file.
